


I Guess Chlamydia Isn't So Bad Afterall

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Chlamydia, Declarations Of Love, Engagement, F/M, Getting Back Together, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sexually Transmitted Diseases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets diagnosed with an STD and needs to make some awkward phone calls to his exes, which (sadly) includes making a phone call to one Castiel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess Chlamydia Isn't So Bad Afterall

Everything about this is so fucked up.

“Everything about this is so fucked up!” Dean announces loudly as he bustles into the little duplex apartment he and Sam are currently sharing, slamming the door shut loudly behind him and waving a stack of papers in his fist. Sam looks up almost lazily from his laptop, as if it’s nothing new for Dean to storm into his apartment in a tizzy. Or maybe he’s just exhausted from all of the coursework he’s decided to take on this semester. Either way he looks up at his older brother with a barely interested expression, poised to ask him what exactly it is that is ‘so fucked up’ when Dean blurts the answer right out without prompting.

“I just got back from the clinic- I have chlamydia!” He cries, probably loud enough for even the neighbors to hear. Sam snorts, trying to keep the amusement from his eyes as he imagines poor Mrs. Tran and her teenage son Kevin next door, forced to listen in on the reading of Dean’s STD results. Dean is not amused at all.

“This isn’t funny, Sammy! It’s serious- do you know what this means? Chlamydia effects your mobility!” He yells, gesturing needlessly towards his groin as his voice goes up a pitch. “My little swimmers are infected, Sammy!”

“I think you’re really blowing this out of proportion, Dean,” Sam answers, finally, easing his laptop shut and popping his back as he stands up from his seat. “Surely they gave you some antibiotics… The infection will be gone in a couple of days.”

“Yeah,” Dean huffs in agreement, but his annoyed tone indicates that he is not done with his whining. “But you’re missing the point! Now I have to call up everyone I’ve had sex with in like… I don’t know, since fucking college to let them know they need to get tested. Who knows where I picked this thing up!” He huffs, crossing his arms and shaking his head in general disbelief. Sam has to refrain again from laughing. “And did you know that chlamydia causes infertility in women? Isn’t that horrible?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty bad,” Sam agrees absentmindedly, scratching the back of his neck. “But I still don’t really see the issue, Dean. Just call up your exes and let them know. It’ll probably be a little awkward, but it can’t be that bad.”

Dean sighs, toeing the carpet and frowning down at the ugly thing. He reckons that Sam must be right, and he nods. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’ll start calling after dinner,” he says, and then he perks back up a bit, making his way to the kitchen with Sam close on his heels. “How does bacon-mac-and-cheese sound tonight?”

“Sounds like heaven to me,” Sam grins, and then adds. “But make sure you wash your hands, first. I don’t want to come down with gonorrhea or anything.”

He laughs when Dean pelts him in the face with a towel and orders him to 'get the fuck out, you little bugger.’ But then he hears the sink running a few seconds later and he can’t help it when he doubles over into another fit of uncontrollable laughter.

—

Despite what his brother (or any of his other friends, for that matter) might think, Dean hasn’t had that many sex partners in his life. Sure, back in college he had a few one night stands, but once he hit his mid-twenties he grew out of that lifestyle. He likes to think sometimes that he matured, but then he remembers that he snuck Nair into Sam’s shampoo just over 6 months ago and decides that mature is definitely the wrong word to describe someone like himself.

But in the end, he’s really only been with about four people since he graduated college. And three out of four of those relationships have been steady and committed, and didn’t even revolve around sex. (Benny, of course, was the friends-with-benefits exception to that rule).

He starts with calling him- the ex he deems least likely to blow up on him when they pick up the phone; the one he’d had the most amicable split with. Probably because they were never really together to begin with, just friends who started having sex and then eventually stopped one day.

Benny answers the phone on the second ring, as if he were waiting for the call or something. He grunts into the receiver, and Dean frowns at just how wrecked his voice sounds.

“Benny?”

“Dean?” He gasps, and then he hears the clank of something metal hitting the ground. Dean has to hold back an amused snort.

“You workin’ out?”

“Yup. Training for deployment, soon. They’re shipping me out to somewhere in Turkey this time.”

Dean frowns. “You’re getting deployed and you didn’t call me?” He asks, and he winces at just how whiny his voice winds up sounding. “I mean, are you gonna be safe? What are they sending you out there to do?”

“Train some soldiers in combat techniques, and a few other things. I’m not really supposed to talk about it,” he grunts again, and Dean can tell that he still hasn’t paused in his workout. Dean lets out a soft sigh.

“Can I see you before you leave?”

“You can see me anytime you like, brother,” he answers, through he pauses thoughtfully before adding on. “Although, I was under the impression that you were involved with-”

“That ended,” Dean snaps a little too quickly, his heart racing in his chest as he thinks about it. He swallows thickly. “About a month ago, or so. We’re not… We’re not living together anymore, either.”

“Oh,” metal clanks again and Benny makes a soft sound into the receiver. “I’m sorry, Cher. Really thought you had something going for a while there.”

Dean swallows thickly. “Yeah, so did I.”

“So is that why you’re calling me?” Benny asks after a few seconds pass between them. He chuckles, “Is this a booty call?”

“What? Uh, no. No, sorry Benny. It’s actually the exact opposite of that,” he lets out a heavy sigh and squeezes his eyes closed. “I’ve got chlamydia, man.”

He’s surprised when he heard Benny bust out laughing. “No kidding?” He huffs, “that means I got it too, then. And here I thought I had a UTI or somethin’. No wonder the Monostat wasn’t working.”

Dean frowns. “Monostat? Isn’t that for women?”

“Who ever told you that?”

Dean bites his lips. “I don’t know. The container is all pink, I just assumed…”

Benny laughs again, and Dean feels relief that he’s taking the news so well. It makes him feel pretty bad that he got Benny sick, but at least he’s not getting yelled at. He clears his throat.

“Look, man, I’ll pay for your antibiotics, okay? And maybe we can get lunch sometime soon.”

“I don’t leave for another two months, so I’d be happy to see you any time,” he drawls. Dean smiles.

“Sounds to me like you’re the one making a booty call, now.”

Benny laughs out loud. “Yeah, sure. Because I really want to put my mouth on your diseased dick,” he quips. Dean grins.

“Hey, your dick is diseased too!” He snaps playfully. Benny makes a choked off noise and Dean begins to laugh before he even heard what Benny is saying.

“You’re the one who made it that way!” He blurts out. Dean is still laughing almost a full minute later, and finally he gets a hold of himself, huffing and puffing into the receiver.

“Alright, buddy, I’ll let you go. Call me when you get the bill for your medicine and I’ll put the money in your PayPal or something.”

“Sure thing, Cher. Take care. And I’m really sorry about-”

“Forget about it, man. I’ll be fine. Talk to you soon,” he says, and then he hangs up with a heavy sigh.

He and Benny were together almost two full years ago. If he’s infected… Dean isn’t sure who he could have slept with that isn’t. He decides that his best bet at getting an accurate time frame is to call up Lisa, next. They were together almost 8 years ago, and still keep in touch. Hopefully she won’t be too pissed at him if she is sick, though. He knows she can get pretty mean when she’s upset.

Lisa’s phone rings three times before it finally picks up, and Dean is greeted with the voice of his ex’s eight year old son, Ben.

“Hello?” He asks, almost cautiously, and Dean can tell that he is nervous to be picking up the phone. He can’t help but smile a little as he speaks.

“Hey Ben, it’s Dean. How’ve you been?”

“Hey Dean!” All anxiousness is gone from his voice now as he begins to blabber on, “I’m great! I just got on to the baseball team at school, and I’m gonna be in the play! I have the lead act.”

“Wow, buddy, that’s great. Maybe I can stop by and see you preform?”

“Yes, please! I’ve missed-” Ben cuts off mid-sentence, and he can hear a female voice in the background asking who it is on the phone. There’s some more mumbling, and a few seconds later he hears a soft thump sound, and then Lisa’s sweet voice through the speakers.

“Dean? Why are you calling?”

“Oh hey Lisa, great to hear from you too,” he mumbles. She makes a soft sound in the back of her throat, and Dean can practically picture her rolling her eyes.

“Oh, I’m so sorry that I didn’t roll out the red carpet for your phone call. To what do I owe the pleasure, your Majesty?” She quips. Dean chuckles, eyes crinkling at the corners as he taps his fingers nervously against his kitchen table.

“I wish this were just a friendly house call, really. But, uh, it’s actually not the best news,” he starts, chewing his lip for a moment and listening to the dead silence that has now passed on the other end of the line. He clears his throat. “I just, uh… I was calling to check up on you. And to let you know that I’ve kind of got the clap.”

There’s more silence, and then Lisa hisses into the receiver. “The clap? What the hell, Dean? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I guess. And I know… I’m sorry, Lis. And the worst part is that I’m not even sure when I got it, so it’s possible that you… Or Ben, even, might…,” he huffs, unsure of what else to say. So he apologizes again. “I’m really sorry. I can pay for you to take a test, if-”

“No, no, calm down Dean. I just had a gyn appointment two weeks ago, and he didn’t find anything wrong. They did the usual tests,” she pauses. “And if you were about to say that Ben might have it, I would like to remind you once again that he is not your son.”

Lisa always insists that… And he wants to believe her, truly. But sometimes Dean wishes that she was lying. Sometimes he thinks that she is.

“I know that. But if you had been infected while pregnant, he’d still get it,” he pauses, an uneasy silence filling the air. “I, uh. Did some research.”

“Mmhm,” she answers, and Dean isn’t sure whether she’s annoyed or not. Lucky for him, when she speaks again she doesn’t seem too miffed. “Well, thanks for calling to let me know. But like I said, I’m fine. You just take care of yourself, and get better.”

“I will, Lis.” He smiles. She always was so kind to him.

“Oh, and Ben’s play is on the 17th. If you wanted to come.”

“I’ll be there,” he promises, and then Lisa tells him that she’ll give him a call soon before they hang up.

Well, that was easier than he thought it was going to be.

Dean really debates on who to call next. Anna was his girlfriend after Lisa but before Benny, so it’s impossible to know if she would be infected or not. But if he calls her he might get yelled at, and after two conversations with two of his exes, he isn’t really in the mood to get screamed at. On the other hand, he knows that if Benny is infected, then Castiel must be infected too. And he should let him know as soon as possible, right? But if he calls Cas, he is definitely going to get screamed at (or at least he knows there is going to be screaming at some point from one of them) and the thought makes him nauseous.

He calls Anna instead.

She barely makes it to the phone in time, and just before Dean is a bit to hang up and leave a voicemail, he hears her sweet, soft voice on the other end of the line calling his name. He’s surprised by how warm it makes him feel.

“Dean? It’s been years, what’s going on?”

“Hey Anna, I know. Almost going on five since we split, right?” He chuckles, uneasy. Anna hums softly.

“Yeah, I think that’s about right. And I heard you’re with Cas Novak now.”

“Uh,” Dean makes a soft noise, unsure of how to respond. He hears Anna giggle.

“It’s okay, Dean. I knew you were into guys even when we were dating, it’s not really news to me,” she pauses thoughtfully. “I heard from a friend they saw you at the jeweler getting a ring resized.”

“You heard that?” He manages to squeak out. Anna hums again.

“Of course I did! One of my ex boyfriends gets engaged, of course I’m gonna find out. You know I’ve got scouts all over town,” she teases, laughing easily. “Although I do want to know how you did it. I always imagined you as the sort of ring-in-the-champagne glass kind of guy.”

Dean feels like he’s going to throw up. Still, he feels obligated to answer her question. “I, uh. Hid it in the laundry. Then I dragged him down to the laundromat and forced him to fold all the socks- he hates folding socks so I figured I’d get him all riled up before and then give him a nice surprise when he… when he found it there.”

“You don’t sound very excited telling the story,” Anna notes dejectedly. Dean figures she’s already realized what must have happened.

“He said no,” Dean supplies the information with a heavy sigh, scratching at the back of his neck. “Said he didn’t love me that way.”

“Oh, Dean,” Anna breaths into the receiver. “I’m so sorry. Is this why you’re calling me? You wanna get coffee or something?”

Her questions snap Dean out of the depressed little trance he put himself into, and he clears his throat. “No, no. I mean, sure we can get coffee, if you want. But that’s not why I’m calling,” he sighs softly. “I’ve got chlamydia, Anna. I thought you should know; go get yourself tested.”

“Oh,” she says, and Dean can practically hear her frowning. There is a long, pregnant pause, and then Anna snorts. “I would probably be screaming at you, but I think I feel too bad.”

Dean laughs bitterly. “No, it’s alright. Let it rip, Anna. Give me what I deserve.”

She laughs, a hint of sourness in the sound before she speaks again. “No, no. I really am upset for you, Dean. And if you’re sick on top of getting dumped, that’s just the worst,” she sighs softly. “I’ll get tested and call back with the results. You still want to get coffee sometime?”

Dean considers it for a few seconds, he really does. But eventually he realizes that it would probably be for the better that he and Anna don’t see each other. They never really worked well together, and the last thing he needs right now is to dive into a new, inherently doomed relationship.

“I’ll have to take a rain check, Anna. Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” she says, and her voice is bright and cheery like sunshine. It makes Dean’s chest tighten up for some reason. “I’ll call you soon. Hang in there, sweetheart.”

And then she’s gone.

Which leaves only one last person to call.  
  
Dean considers taking a drink first, but he knows that it’s not going to help. And Castiel always did have a knack for picking up on when he is drunk, even over the phone. The last thing he needs is to be scolded by his ex for drinking at two in the afternoon.

As soon as Castiel picks up the phone; Dean’s ears are assaulted by the sound of his screaming. “Oh my God, SHUT UP!”

Dean’s jaw drops. He knew that their breakup was bad, and still pretty recent, but he wasn’t sure what he had done that could possibly warrant such a reaction from Cas. He was the one who had gotten dumped by _Cas,_ for Christ’s sake! “Excuse me?” He snaps, before he can help it.

“Not you, I’m sorry. It’s this damn woodpecker- right outside my window. Hasn’t shut the fuck up all afternoon with his constant noise making.”

“Oh, you were yelling at Steve,” Dean laughs, and for a brief moment a smile flicks over his face. “Aw, leave him be, Cas. He’s a good little woodpecker.”

There is a moment of silence, and then Castiel clears his throat. His pitch goes an octave lower, and Dean hates the way that it ties his stomach in knots. “What do you want, Dean?”

His throat is suddenly all dried up, and he can’t bring himself to speak. Tears, unbidden, cloud his vision, and he hates himself for getting so emotional all of a sudden.

_“You’re so clingy, Dean! You’re this emotional time bomb waiting to go off at any minute… Like this-this annoying little cat, always underfoot and begging for attention. Don’t you get that I need my space? That maybe I’m not- I don’t… I don’t love you that much?”_

How much had Castiel loved him, then? Or had he even loved him at all to begin with? He’d said so, every night before bed and every morning when they woke up. He’d said so even more often than Dean had. So how could he turn around after all that and say that he didn’t love Dean enough to marry him?

“Dean? Are you there?” Castiel snapped through the receiver, tone annoyed. But there was also something else in his tone, and Dean was almost sure that it sounded like his voice was about to crack. Or maybe that was just his imagination.

_“You’re delusional. You’re imagining things, Dean. I can’t- we can’t get married. I can’t wear your ring. We would never belong together. You’d never really be happy marrying me; you could go out and find a wife and kids. You don’t want me and if you think that you really do… Well, you heard me. It’s all a delusion.”_

All a delusion. Had Castiel’s love been a delusion, too? The way his eyes glowed brighter whenever he saw Dean; his cheeks grew rosier; his smile brighter? Had it all been a facade? Or was it just that Cas thought Dean could do better than him- could find a wife and kids somewhere and somehow be happy with that instead? Couldn’t Cas see that he wanted to be with him and only him?

“I don’t have time for this, Dean. If you’re calling me to get back together or some shit, forget it. I already told you that you don’t de-”

“I’ve got chlamydia!” He blurted out, a knot in his throat. “And so does Benny, so you’ve got it too. I just wanted you to know,” he rushes out, and then quickly slams the phone back down and hangs up.

There, he did it. All taken care of, and now he can forget about it as if he and Cas shiver even happened. Ever.

The ringing of his cell phone seems to break his nihilism, and bike rides in his throat as he forces himself to snatch he phone up and pick it up again. Cas is screaming at him before he can even open his mouth to say hello, and this time he knows that the yelling is directed at him.

“So you just call me up and announce that you’ve infected me with the clap, and then hang up? You don’t even give me the decency of an explanation, an offer to pay my medical bills, or anything? You just hang the fuck up on me? Is that all I’m worth to you now?”

“I’ll pay your bill if you want,” he answers, surprising himself with how cool he keeps his voice. He’s still trembling as he listens to Cas scream at him through the phone.

“I don’t want you to pay my fucking bill, Dean! I want an explanation! We were together for two years and now all of a sudden you’re telling me that I have fucking chlamydia?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Castiel scoffs. “I can’t believe you did this to me,” he sneers. Anger flares suddenly in Dean’s chest, and he snaps back without thinking.

“Yeah? Well how the fuck do I know that you didn’t give it to me?”

“You just said that Benny has it too!” He roars, and Dean can picture his beat red face in his mind’s eye. “Or is that just it? Were you cheating on me with Benny while we were together? Is that where you got it?”

Dean growls, seeing red. “That’s always been it, hasn’t it? You were always jealous of him, you know! Always accusing me of seeing him on the side. As if you would have fucking cared! You never even loved me to begin with; so what if I cheated on you with Benny? At least he gives a shit about me!”

Those words seem to be Castiel’s tipping point, and he goes silent on the other end of the line. For a moment Dean thinks that he must have hung up, but then he can hear sniffling on the other end, and he realizes that Castiel is crying. Correction, sobbing.

“I never said- I didn’t- there wasn’t a moment-”

“I never cheated on you, okay?” He snaps, because he just wants the guy to stop crying. If he were a meaner person he would probably let Cas cry his eyes dry, but he still cares a little too much about his ex. So sue him if he loves too hard. “If that makes you feel better, somehow,” he snaps, shaking his head. “As if I would ever cheat on you. I loved you like fat loves cake, man. Always have.”

“Dean,” Castiel croaks, and he lets out a heavy sigh when he realizes that the last thing Cas probably wants to hear is how much Dean loves him. He probably just thinks Dean is being _delusional_ again.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. How about I just cut you a check for-”

“I never said that I didn’t love you, Dean,” he interrupts, voice thick with tears as he continues to sniffle. “I love you so much it hurts, Dean. I’ve never stopped, since our very first date. I’ve never…” He trails off, his sobbing picking up again. “How could you think I didn’t love you?” He croaks. Dean scowls.

“How? You told me I was a fucking nut job and you would never even think of marrying me in a million years! You kicked me out of my apartment, dude, you told me I was an overbearing emotional disaster. You said you never wanted to see me again!”

There’s silence for a few moments, and then Castiel whimpers. “I didn’t mean those things, Dean. I just didn’t want… I didn’t want…”

“To marry me, I know. I got that,” he snorts. Castiel whimpers again, louder this time.

"No. I didn’t want you to be stuck with me,” he whispers. Dean’s eyes widen and he feels his throat go dry again, but he forces himself to speak this time.

“What?” He breathes out in disbelief. Castiel can’t actually be serious right now. He can’t.

“I know that it sounds ridiculous, Dean, but-”

“Hell yeah it sounds ridiculous, Cas! I love you, I chose you, and you… You just turned around and decided that you somehow weren’t good enough for me?”

“You have a chance, Dean,” he croaks. “You’re not like me. I’m stuck like this, but you… You could be happy. You could have a wife and kids and you wouldn’t need to spend your life as an abomination. I can’t- I didn’t want to subject you to that. I can’t subject you to that.”

“What the ever loving fuck are you talking about?” Dean asks, nose crinkling at Cas’s words. “Are you- you’re serious, Cas? You’re serious right now.”

“Of course I am! You saw the way people looked at us when we were together. You hated it. I couldn’t imagine… I would never want to subject you to a lifetime of that, Dean. Could you imagine living that way?”

“I have imagined it! I’ve imagined it thoroughly, in fact, since the very first day that I met you. I wanted to spend my entire life with you, Cas, no matter what. Thick and thin, sick and healthy, all that crap. And do you really think that a couple homophobes are gonna stop me from pursuing my happiness? From pursuing you?”

“You could have a wife,” Castiel croaks again, uselessly. Dean scoffs.

“I don’t want a damn wife. Just 'cause I’m bi doesn’t mean that I…,” he trails off, huffing indignantly and stating boldly, “I want you.”

“I want you too,” Castiel sobs into the receiver, and he sounds so broken, Dean has never wanted to hold him more than he does right now. His heart pounds in his chest and he stands up from the kitchen table, rushing to grab his coat and keys.

“I’m on my way over right now.”

“Dean, I can’t-”

“Yes, you can. We can. Come on and give this a chance, Cas. Don’t do this to yourself.” He always does this to himself. Always denies himself what he wants, because he thinks it’s for the greater good.  And it blows up in his face every single damn time. And Dean should have known he was doing it again the minute he said no to his proposal. He should have known that Cas really loved him all along.

“I’ll leave the door unlocked,” Castiel’s soft reply comes through the speakers a moment later, nearly muffled by the sound of his crying.

He gets to the apartment in record time, and he is wheezing when he opens up the door and calls Cas’s name. The shout dies on his tongue when Castiel’s arms are thrown around him, and suddenly his mouth is full of familiar, messy brown hair as the man shakes against his chest. Dean’s arms close instinctively around him and he squeezes tight and close, rocking the two of them back and forth on the doorway.

“It’s okay, Cas. God, it’s okay… I’ve got you. You don’t have to cry; I’ve got you…”

“I’m sorry,” he croaks, voice hoarse and eyes rimmed with red, tears still making tracks down his cheeks. “I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted… I just want you to be happy, Dean.”

“Oh, Cas,” he breaths, leaning down and knocking their foreheads together. He brushes the tears from his face with calloused knuckles, cupping his cheeks. “I’m happy with you. I want to be with you.”

“I’m sorry,” Castiel whimpers, looking away shamefully. But then Dean reaches out, fingers dancing over his skin lightly before he grabs hold of Cas’s arm and is pulling him back; pulling him closer. The warmth of his body is comforting, and Dean suddenly feels a surge of confidence as he whispers.

“Marry me, Cas.”

“Yes,” he breathes, his breath quick and hushed, like he’s whispering a secret even he isn’t supposed to know. “Yes, please. Please, Dean.”

“God, Cas,” he gasps, cupping his face and pulling into a heated, desperate kiss. Cas’s lips are soft and sweet beneath his, and they fit perfectly against Dean’s. He moans and opens his mouth to Dean’s tongue, their teeth knocking together and noses smashing painfully as they kiss. By the time they pull apart they are both panted, breathing tagged as Cas jumps up into Dean’s arms and starts sucking at his neck.

Dean moans, stumbling backward as his hands paw at Castiel’s ass. His heart pounds hard in his chest and he tilts his neck back, stepping forward and tumbling on to the couch with Cas. They groped at each other’s bodies, little gasps and breathy sighs falling from their lips as Cas began to slowly undress Dean and himself, one garment at a time. Finally, when Dean was wearing nothing but his jeans and Cas was down to his boxers he stopped, forcing himself to pull away.

“Wait, baby, we can’t.”

“Why not?” He gasped, blue eyes wide and desperate.

“Chlamydia.  Remember?” He gasps, whining and tossing his head back when Cas grinds down against his hips, regardless.  Lips attack his neck and he groans, tangling his fingers into Cas’s thick brown hair and whining desperately.

“Put on a fucking condom.  I need you now, Dean,” he gasps in between kisses.  Dean can’t help but whine, dipping his head and kissing Castiel back just as fervently as he is kissing Dean.  They stumble towards the couch, tripping over each other and falling into a heap against the cushions.  Castiel laughs and throws his arms around Dean’s neck, wiggling his hips as Dean starts to shimmy him out of his pants.

“I guess one more roll in the hay won’t hurt.  I haven’t started my antibiotics yet, anyway.”

Castiel nods in agreement, snaking his hand between them and yanking at Dean’s pants.  They tug down his hips just enough to expose his crotch, and then Cas is slipping his fingers beneath Dean’s boxers, grasping his thick cock in his hand and twisting.  Dean’s entire body jerked against him, grinding down, and Dean hissed between his teeth as Cas began to slowly, rhythmically stroke his cock.

“Oh God,” he moaned, his voice cracking, “Oh fuck.  _Cas_ …”

“Love the way you moan, baby,” Castiel gasps, pressing a sloppy kiss to Dean’s temple and wiggling the rest of the way out of his own pants.  It’s a little cramped on the couch, but they manage, and Castiel is quickly pumping Dean’s cock at a steady pace.  “Love everything about you.  I love you so much, Dean.”

“Oh, Cas,” he whined, grinding down into his lover’s hand.  He reached blindly, his fingers catching awkwardly at the fabric of his boxers before grasping Cas’s cock in his own hand.  He fumbles for a moment, unsure of how he wants to set his pace, but in a matter of seconds he and Cas are moving together fluidly; Dean’s fingers tight around Cas’s cock as the other man humps his fist, his fingers playing delicately at the head.  Cas lets out a broken moan, biting Dean’s shoulder.

“Haven’t been able to get off properly since we broke up,” he gasps, then curses, hips stuttering.  It was a sign that he was close, embarrassingly slow.  Dean leans forward and presses a sloppy kiss to Cas’s mouth, and then to his rosy cheeks, murmuring in his ear.

“S’okay, sweetheart.  Cum for me, it’s okay.”

Castiel screams as he cums, painting Dean’s fingers white and making his boxers all sticky.  He whimpers as he collapses against Dean, his fingers still working lazily around Dean’s cock.  Dean reaches down and, using Castiel’s cum as lube, takes over for Cas and begins to jack himself off.  Cas watches with rap attention, breath hitching when he sees Dean’s cock swell and balls draw up.

“Oh fuck, I’m coming,” he lets out a broken moan and arches his back, shooting ropes of cum all over himself; his hand and his stomach.  His eyes widen in shock when Castiel dives forward, dragging the flat of his tongue over Dean’s skin and collecting the excess cum.  He moans, squeezing his eyes shut, and cums again all over Cas’s cheek.

“Fuck, baby,” he breathes.  Cas smiles up at him, slow and lazy, and then scoots up to place a delicate kiss against Dean’s lips.  Dean’s arms lock around him and he lets out a heavy sigh, nuzzling closer to Cas and smiling against his skin.  “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he murmurs, then presses his hand over Dean’s heart, smiling.  “So when do you want the wedding to be?”


End file.
